Server Type Summary
The concept behind this server is create a setting where the world can grow and be impacted by player activities in a meaningful way. Win Condition The module can be “won”, which will trigger a reset of the module. The win condition is discussed more in depth in the Setting Lore section. The goal is for the win condition to be hit in 12-18 months. "Winners" will carry over something into the next running of the module commensurate with their contributions (TBD) New World instead of Forgotten Realms Whereas Forgotten Realms is concerned with delving into ancient realms and ruins of those failed realms, this module is more centered on the concept of the discovery, exploration and exploitation of a new continent. Of course, the new continent has its own history and native inhabitants which is where the conflict will arise. Overland Map Ideally the new continent will use the Overland Map. This feature needs to be explored for feasibility in a multiplayer setting. Time Every 2 real weeks (12 days) will be one game year. The game date will be advanced 1 month during every daily server reset. On login, PCs will be checked for aging. See the effects of aging in the character development section. For real time play, every 10 minutes will be one game hour. Character Development Character advancement will become exponentially slower as level increases, which will likely result in an effective soft cap. The purpose of this is to help players to concentrate on “leveling” their respective home areas instead. One Active Character On creation of the player’s first character, that character will become their active character. Through game play, players may acquire more characters and these will be related to their first character in some manner. These additional characters will be created in game. If a new character is created via the game engine when a player already has other characters, that character will be unable to enter the game world and will be deleted at some point (TBD). Aging Every real time day, the game calendar will advance as discussed in the time section. On a PCs first login, age based modifiers will be applied to the character according to their selected age. On each successive login, the PC will be checked for aging and they will have their ages adjusted appropriately. Crossing age thresh holds will apply additional modifiers. Young Adult Tweens effectively. These youths tend to make poor decisions based on lack of experience and the slowly subsiding torrent of hormones left over from puberty. However, their youthful physiques help them get by. Adult Settling into life and starting to get a better handle on their place but the luster of youth is fading a little. Middle Aged Possibly the most effective time in a PCs life. In this age range, the PC is balanced mentally and physically (bonuses and penalties from age zero out in this age group). Senior At this age, the characters begin to falter physically. However, life lessons have sharpened their mental faculties. Venerable Not the spring chicken they used to be, they depend on their minds to make up for their aging physiques. Elderly Once PCs hit this age, the icy hand of death is upon them. Every real day they must make a roll versus their constitution. Every time they succeed they get a cumulative +1 penalty to their next roll until they fail. Each failure results in a 3d2-2 reduction to a random stat. Once any stat is reduced to zero or below, the character is dead. Families/Heirs PCs can marry, form families, adopt people into those families and declare heirs. For the shorter lived races, this is a way to pass on some of the active PC’s gains on to a character which will eventually become the new main character should the actual main character die/retire. Permanent Death Heirloom Items When a PC dies, the player of that PC will be able to create an heirloom item. The power of this item will be determined by a number of factors (i.e. the PCs level, CR of his killer, his social station, his guild station, his role-playing experience, etc.). If the character dies in a dungeon and his remains were not recovered, then the item will be added to the horde of the dungeon’s boss and if the boss can use it, then he may. If the character’s remains are returned to his home, then his heir will receive the heirloom item. Setting Development The module will begin with a single city as a foot hold on the new continent. Players will have the opportunity to secure land and found settlements over time. It will even be possible for players to enter the gentry and nobility with sufficient reputation, or to go rogue and create their own nation. (Details to follow) Social Development Guilds Prestige Classes Reputation Governing Bodies Guilds NPCs